A Different Frozen
by lauryng
Summary: What would happen if taking away Anna's memories didn't fix the curse? To what lengths would the King and Queen go to make sure their daughter would be safe? And how will Anna react when Elsa freezes the land years later? Frozen, just with a few twists...
1. Prologue

A Different Frozen

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. All rights go to Disney.

_Summary: What would happen if taking away Anna's memories didn't fix the curse? To what lengths would the King and Queen go to make sure their daughter would be safe? And how will Anna react when Elsa freezes the land years later? Frozen, just with a few twists... _

Prologue

It was late, around midnight when Anna woke. She looked out her window and saw a magnificent sight: the northern lights were lighting up the sky! Quietly, she rushed over to where Elsa lay in her bed.

"Elsa!" Anna whispered excitedly as she climbed up to her bed. "Elsa! Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

"Anna," Elsa grumbled as the 4-year old bounced on her. "Go back to sleep..."

"I can't," Anna said, throwing herself dramatically across Elsa. "The sky is awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!"

"Go play by yourself!" Elsa teased and gently shoved Anna onto the floor. Anna sat there for a moment, defeated. Then she gasped happily and climbed up onto Elsa's bed again, ready to say what she knew Elsa couldn't resist. As she opened Elsa's eye, Anna whispered, "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

As Elsa slowly smiled, Anna jumped off the bed with a happy screech and tugged Elsa along to the ballroom, nearly shouting, "Come on!" the whole way. Finally, the two girls reached the ballroom with giggles, Anna saying,"Do the magic, do the magic!" Grinning, Elsa waved her hands in circles and a small snowball appeared. "Are you ready?" Elsa asked an excited Anna. Happily, she nodded, knowing what was to happen next. Elsa threw the snowball into the air, and a small snowstorm appeared. Laughing, Anna exclaimed, "This is amazing!"

"Watch this..." Elsa said as she brought her foot down onto the floor. A thin sheet of ice spread across the ground, carrying away a giggling Anna. Having the time of their lives, the sisters made a snowman named Olaf, a snow slide, and eventually ended with Anna jumping off of snow piles Elsa made. Eventually, Elsa realized Anna was going way to fast. She then slipped and Anna jumped, not knowing what was going on. "Anna!" Elsa cried desperatly, throwing a blast of her power at Anna. It hit her straight in the face, and she rolled down the snow in a heap. Elsa ran over to her quickly, and held her on her lap. "Anna?" Elsa said softly. As she said this, a white streak ran down Anna's hair. "Momma! Papa!" Elsa yelled, scared.

Accidently, Elsa sent a burst of power across the room, sending thick ice all around.

"It's ok, Anna, I've got you," Elsa said as she hugged Anna close. The King and Queen burst through the ice covered doors, and gasped at the sight before the. "Elsa, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!" The King said as he rushed towards his daughter.

"It was an accident! I'm sorry, Anna," Elsa said as she held Anna. As she picked up Anna, the Queen exclaimed "She's as cold as ice!" The King understood immediatly, and said softly, "I know where we have to go." He then dissapeared, and came back a few minutes later with a map in his hand. "The Trolls?" said the Queen nervously, as she wrapped Anna with a blanket. "Yes," said the King, but the Queen heard a hint of uncertanty in his voice.

Minutes later, the royals burst into the village, heading to the mountains. The Queen's horse, which also carried Elsa, sent a path of ice where it ran. In the hurry, they barely noticed the small boy by the name of Kristoff almost got trampled by the horses. As Kristoff looked ahead of him, he saw a path of... "Ice?" Kristoff murmered uncertanly. He made a split second choice, and climbed onto Sven's, his reindeer, back. "Hurry, Sven!" Kristoff urged quietly. As they neared a clearing, Kristoff grabbed Sven, just in time to hide.

"Help!" cried the King loudly. "Please! It's my daughter." Quickly, rocks seemed to tumble down the hill and circle the family. They then stood up, and Kristoff realized what they were. "Trolls!" he yelped loudly, only to find a hand of another troll covering his mouth. "Shush," she said quickly. "I'm trying to listen!" Just then, the troll seemed to realize who she was holding. "Cuties," she said, chuckling. "I'm gonna keep you!"

An old troll, the leader it seemed, approached the family. "Your majesties," said the troll, bowing. "Born with the powers, or cursed?" he then said, taking Elsa's hand. "Er, born, and they're getting stronger," the King stammered nervously. "Mm-hmm..." said the troll, moving onto Anna. "Let me see," he guestered to the queen. "Ah, you're lucky it wasn't the heart. The heart isn't so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded," the troll said with a small shrug.

"Do what you must," the King said.

"I recommend we remove all traces of magic," said the troll, placing his hand on Anna's head and projecting her memories into the sky, "Even memories of magic," the troll continued, changing the memories into more realistic ones. "But don't worry," he said, "I still leave the fun." the troll finished, placing the memories back onto Anna's head.

Anna smiled in her sleep, but suddenly, that smile turned back into the expression pain she had before.

Grand Pabbie's brow furrowed. "It seems we have a fighter,'' he said slowly. "She doesn't _want_ to forget the magic."

The Queen sank to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. The King, although he was close to doing the same, said,"Is there any way to save her?" The troll thought for a moment, before answering "Well, yes, but it will be hard on everybody..." The Queen stobbed sobbing and looked up with a hopeful expression in her eyes. "Well?" she said. "What is it?"

"She, well, she will... have to forget... her family." said the troll sadly. The family stared at him with horror in their eyes, but Elsa managed to stop crying long enough to scream, "WHAT!? No, no, NO! She can't forget us, she can't forget me..." before breaking down completely.

The King looked down at his oldest, then to his youngest daughter, then said softly, "I said to do what you must. But please, please, let her be close. Let her be happy."

Grand Pabbie sighed, then said, "Very well. She will be with a family in the village of Arendale, by the name of Jackson. I will let them know of the situation, but I assure you she's going to be safe. She will be happy, I hope, and you can visit as often as needed. Elsa, be careful of using magic around her, but you can still befriend her."

Everyone nodded, and Pabbie erased, and replaced Anna's lost memories.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Anna woke with a start. It was late in the afternoon, and she paused for a moment, not knowing where she was. She then remembered she was with the rest of the Jacksons, and was very confused how she forgot.

_Ooh_, she thought, _today is Mia's birthday!_

Mia is her older sister, and she was turning eight today. She couldn't wait, although they could not do much, just a small cake and a single present.

"Anna?" her parents called uncertanly to her. Anna sat in her bed a minute longer, trying to remember her dream. It was a good one, too. She was a princess! She had an older sister in that dream, too, but her name wasn't Mia. It was Elsa. Anna suddenly found it strange, that she would dream about the real princess, and being her sister... she was only a small villager, after all. But Elsa also had ice powers in her dream, so it couldn't be real anyway.

"Anna? Are you coming down to the bakery with us?"

"Yes! Just a second!" Anna hollered, trying to find good shoes.

Meanwhile, the Jacksons were explaining Anna's sudden appearence to Mia.

"Well, we had a visit from the King last night," Ms. Jackson started, but was interupted when Mia screamed, "THE KING! Wow, we had the King of Arendale visit us and now the princess living with us! Best present EVER!"

"Well, yes, but you can't tell her anything. She doesn't remember." Mr. Jackson continued. "There was an accident, and now she lives here."

At this, Mia quieted down. "What?" she asked softly. "So... she thinks I'm her real sister?"

"Yes," came the solemn answer.

Just then, Anna came running into the room. "I'm here!" she said happily. "Happy birthday, Mia," she continued, given said girl a kiss on the cheek. Mia sat there, positively glowing.

"Ok, let's go then," Ms. Jackson replied witha glance twoards Mia.

In the town, everyone was staring at Anna. "Um... Momma? Why is everyone looking at me?" Anna asked Ms. Jackson.

"Well, it's because you are... so... energenic today!" Ms. Jackson, taken back at her question and calling her Momma.

Meanwhile, Kristoff was in the mountains, with his new family.

"Aaw," Kristoff complained. "Please let me go into town! I still want to be an ice harvester!"

Grand Pabbi sighed, and replied, "Very well. But you must come back by sundown!"

Kristoff, overjoyed, ran over to Sven, and the two of them set off towards tha village of Arendale.

Finally, they reached the village and stopped by the bakery for a cookie parcel the baker always had free samples of. But then something brought him to a sudden halt.

There, in the middle of the bakery, was Princess Anna.

And she was looking right at him.

"Er," Kristoff said. "Well..." his mind was racing. _Oh no_, he thought. _What should I say? _He then decided to make a new friend. He bowed down low and said "Princess Anna! What a pleasure to meet you! My name is Kristoff, and this is Sven."

Anna giggled, thinking it was a game. She curtsied and said, "Hello, Prince Kristoff. Does your mighty steed want a carrot?"

Her valient prince looked confused for a moment, then he smiled back at her. "Why yes, he loves carrots!"

Then Anna was struck with a wonderful thought as she looked outside at the snowy hilltop. "Hey, Kristoff," she whispered mysteriously. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Elsa, however, was not having much fun at all. _Oh, Anna_, she thought. _This is all my fault! I am so sorry... _Elsa then broke down and started crying again.

How could she lose her sister! Last night had been so wonderful, up until Elsa hit Anna with her powers. Now she is who knows where, and it's because of her!

Elsa suddenly realized how wrong she was. Anna _was _somewhere in Arendale! She stood up and quickly dressed in her lond cape and snow gear. She was going to find her sister.

"Hey! _Hey! _Stop Kristoff!" Anna giggled as Kristoff hit her with a snowball. "I said _stop!_" Kristoff, however, did not stop. He has had such a wonderful day with the princess, and now they were having the biggest snowball fight ever.

Suddenly, a blast of snow hit him in the side of his face. "Anna!" Kristoff screeched as he formed another snowball. As he bent down to do so, another snowball hit him in his back and he fell forward, where he sat there, stunned, in the snow.

"Kristoff! I gotcha! Kristoff?" Anna became worried. Kristoff hasn't moved since he had been hit by her snowball. "Kristoff!" She rushed towards him, but stopped in her tracks when she saw him laughing with snow all over his face.

"Wow, Anna! That was great! Let's do it again tomorrow. I need to get home now," Kristoff said. "Bye!"

"Bye!" Anna waved, and then her new friend was gone. She hurried home, where she saw Momma, Poppa, and Mia waiting for her. "Present time!" Poppa called happily, and Anna watched Mia open up her new winter boots. They were beautiful, brown with blue design.

"Wow..." Mia said staring at them. "They're beautiful! Thank you so much!"

Anna smiled, and excused herself to go outside and look at the stars. As she did so, she noticed a small figure huddled up by a tree.

"Hello?" Anna called softly. As she got closer, she realized the figure was a girl, and she was crying. "Hi! My name is Anna."

At this, the girl looked up at her. Anna saw she was Princess Elsa!

"Oh!'' Anna cried, and curtsied quickly. But Elsa smiled and curtsied back.

"You're Anna?" Elsa asked with a strained voice.

"Yup!" Anna replied, popping the 'p' loudly. "And you are Princess Elsa!"

"Yes," Elsa replied. "But please, call me Elsa."

"Um, ok Elsa. Do you wanna play?" Anna asked. Elsa grinned and said, "Well, the sky _is_ awake, so _I'm_ awake, so-"

"We have to play," Anna finished softly. "I always say that to my sister Mia at night. How did you know?"

Elsa blushed, and said, "I always, er, said that to my parents. When I woke up late at night."

But Anna just shrugged and went on rolling snow into a large snowball. Or maybe... "Elsa, do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna called, keeping her tradition with new friends.

"Of course," Elsa said with tears in her eyes. Once sisters, always sisters, it seemed.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen...**

13 years later...

Chapter 2

Anna, now 18, woke up with her hair a mess. She had a peculiar feeling that today was... special. Then she remembered: its Coronation Day!

Years ago, Anna and Elsa were playing outside. It was winter, and Anna slipped on some ice and broke her leg. She healed fine, but she hasn't seen Elsa since. The gates closed a day after, and have been ever since. But they'll be open today!

Anna hustled and bustled, hoping to appear pretty. She was going to see her long lost best friend, for the first time in... forever! **(A/N I couldn't help myself...)**

There were also other reasons why she was excited. Unlike she and Elsa, Anna and Kristoff had remained good friends. Today, they were going to go on a picnic with Mia and Kristoff's good friend, Ian.

"Bye mom!" Anna hollered to her parents. "Bye dad!"

A chorus of goodbyes drifted to Anna, and she hurried out the door. As she walked along the harbor for the ships, she could almost imagine Elsa. It has been so long, but Anna still imagined her with platinum blond hair, eyes so blue they looked like a winter flurry, and a face that sorta reminded her of her own.

As Anna walked into the forest, she turned back and saw what seemed like thousands swarming around Arendale's castle. She felt like she knew she belonged there. Even now, she dreamt she was a princess. Ever since she was four, she had the same dream of waking and eight year old Elsa, pleading her to build a snowman. Elsa somehow created a snowstorm and ice rink with ice powers. She always ends up jumping on snow hills and... the dream ends.

When she was young, she hoped this dream was true. Anna always had this strange feeling like Elsa did have ice powers! When the King and Queen died, however, she realized it was impossible. Magic didn't exist.

Lost in thought, Anna didn't notice the snap of a branch behind her. The figure creeping up on her...

"Boo!"

Anna screamed and whipped around to see Kristoff rolling on the floor, laughing.

She scowled. "Haven't I told you to stop sneaking up on me!" But the the corner of her mouth betrayed her as it twitched into a grin.

"Sorry, princess," Kristoff said, still chuckling. "Er, I mean Anna."

Anna didn't mind being called princess. Kristoff had called her that for as long as she could remember, but she never understood why he was so uneasy about it.

"Come on, Ian is never going to let me forget it if he beats me to the picnic!" Anna groaned as she tugged Kristoff along.

"Hey, where's Mia?" Kristoff asked, noticing her absense. He didn't particularly like her, but Ian had a huge crush on her, so he put up with it.

"She is getting ready," Anna replied. "Still..." she added under her breath.

They arrived at a large tree, where the group always held they're picnics. Anna and Kristoff scaled the tree with ease, having a lot of practice at it.

"Phew," Anna said with satisfaction. "We beat him!"

A rustle of leaves from above startled the two. "Not quite," Ian's voice called down. "Where's Mia?"

"Right here!" Mia yelled, starting to climb.

Ian almost toppled out of the tree and blushed a deep scarlet. Anna giggled silently and Kristoff rolled his eyes with a smirk he didn't bother to hide.

"Shut up," he grumbled, trying to flatten his untidy hair.

For the next two hours, the group of friends had a ton of fun. During a game of Truth or Dare, Mia had to jump onto a different tree, Ian confessed that he had a crush on Mia, Anna kissed Kristoff (much to his delight), and Kristoff told everyone he talked to reindeers.

"Well, we should probably get going," Anna said sadly, looking at the dipping sun. "We don't want to miss Els- the Queens big appearence."

She and Mia headed home, singing songs on the top of their lungs the whole way. As they reached the square where everyone had gathered, the sun had nearly set. They sat down and started playing with the young children.

Meanwhile, Elsa stood in the ballroom. She was now the queen, but wished she was with her sister in the village. She sighed, then put on a smile and walked over to where a large group was talking. However, the Duke of Westletown ("Pronounced Whistleton," she chastised herself) blocked her path.

"My Queen!" he exclaimed. "I was just going to find you!"

"Well, I'm glad I ran into you," Elsa said evenly.

"Well, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I gave you your first dance as queen," he said, then paused and gave a lot of very... peculiar dance moves. He ended bowing, but part of his hair _peeled off!_

She giggled, then composed herself. "Oh," Elsa stammered. "Well, I don't really dance."

"Well then," the Duke exclaimed. "I guess I'll teach you!"

He then dragged the queen off, and started to 'dance'. The moves were so crazy!

"So nice to have the gates open, yes?" the Duke said, strutting around. "I wonder what shut them in the first place. Do you know the reason, hmm?"

Elsa stomach gave a jolt, remembering how Anna broke her leg. On her ice...

"No," she said calmly.

The Duke looked dissapointed. "Ah, well," he said. "There are rumors of a younger princess. I was curious; are they true?"

This guy was seriously pushing her buttons. She felt her hands cool, but she knew her magic couldn't escape the gloves easily. Elsa pulled away, and headed towards the food.

"Yes," she said, tears brimming her eyes.

"What happened? Abuse?"

"No!" Elsa gasped. "Of course not!"

"Depression?"

"No!"

"Kidnapping?"

Elsa was piling up her plate. She had eased her gloves off and was regretting her decision. "No," she all but growled.

"Ah. Suicide," the Duke said matter-of-factly.

Elsa exploded.

"Enough!" she screamed, throwing her hands up in frustration. Big mistake.

She felt ice shoot from her fingertips and covered the walls and ceiling in icy crystals. Everyone gasped and backed away slowly.

The Duke cowered behind his guards. "Sorcery!" he shouted.

Panicked, Elsa fled from the room. Out of the castle, into the square. There, the whole village had gathered and applauded. Her eyes darted, and fell onto Anna. She looked concerned, yet very happy.

Happy. Would she be happy if Elsa didn't hit her with her powers?

"Your majesty," a women said, holding a baby. "Are you allright?"

Backing away, Elsa ran into a fountain. Her panic caused ice to once again explode and cover the fountain.

Once again, her eyes fell onto Anna.

Anna was very excited when the doors burst open and Elsa stood there. She applauded with the rest, but stopped when she saw the panic in her old friends eyes.

Events unfolded, and Elsa backed into a fountain. What happened next she never expected.

Elsa froze the fountain.

Froze it.

Just. Like. Her. Dreams.

Suddenly, memories filled her head.

Elsa's magic.

A snowman named Olaf.

Being a princess.

Having a real sister.

Playing in the winter.

Being happy.

Suddenly, everything made sense. Her dreams, Kristoff being uneasy calling her princess, the odd looks she got when she went to the market.

"Elsa," Anna whispered. "I remember."

Elsa, though she stood several feet away, heard every word. Saddened, she fled towards the fjord, Anna's words echoing in her head.

I remember.

**A/N: I am going to start replying to your reviews... I hope you like the story!**

**Thank you PrimusPrime, mad 4 the doctor, DarkSecretWaterbender, Leighbooks, hanster98, and kid 1494 for following/favoriting!**

**Guest (unicorns): I'm glad you like the story! After reading your review, I thought about what you said. I imagined the king and queen protecting Anna, in order to keep her alive. I understand why you see it as being harsh, it was just the only thing to. Hope you like this chapter!**


End file.
